


To stumble and Lift

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When Yuuri and Victor decide to play with Stay close to me, during some free time at the ice, Yuuri gets so happy to skate it together with Victor he makes a stumble. Only to find out that it was the best mistake ever -well the best he can remember that is-.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 55 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I have so many different Ideas on how they got to their duet with the lifts, that I just had to write one down. :}

Yuuri feels the chills go down his spine when the song starts to play. Till now every time he skated to it he either had the music on his phone and his earphones on or he had heard it solely in his mind. So to have it play over the ice at the Ice Castle, was such an overwhelming sensation. 

Ever since he had told Victor that he would like to skate it as his exhibit piece, the skater was showing him all the small details that made the choreography his own. But only in their down time as Victor clearly stated he needed to focus his energy to perfect his programs. 

Yuuri's not certain what made him ask it though. He just had this feeling that today was a good moment to skate it, it was as if he knew today would make it different. He looks at Victor skate it on the Ice, as graceful as ever. Even though there are small changes, the melancholy there used to be is less somehow.   
Yuuri skates on the Ice when Victor strikes the final pose, He has two seconds to get in position before the auto repeat starts. Two seconds before he and Victor will skate the routine side by side. In silence. No coaching comments, no corrective orders, just them skating together. As he asked it.

Everything goes good for most of the song, Yuuri is very happy that Victor lowered the difficulty of the jumps to three's so that Yuuri is certain to land them clearly. He really does have to work on his quads as he wants to incorporate those. 

Maybe that is what caused it, he always messes up when his mind gets distracted and he was distracted, one moment he's setting off to jump and the next Victor is holding him up. Yuuri's hands are on his shoulders and his feet are a good foot above the Ice. And time has stopped.

Ever so slowly he's put down on the ice yet, his hands only slide from Victor's shoulders to hold his biceps. Victor is keeping his hands on his waist looking as if he's worried that Yuuri will collapse the moment he let's go. Not that Yuuri isn't certain that won't happen, he's shaking as it is, just not from his stumble. He can't tell how long they just stand there looking at each other, still silent. It is the sound of the music stopping that drags him out of it. 

They had set it to play 3 times an he had stumbled halfway during the second run. This sudden silence makes him a bit anxious and Victor not saying or moving is not helping. Feeling the need to do something Yuuri just blurred the first thing he can think of.

"You can do lifts." This makes Victor laugh. "You are a fan and you did not know this. Yes I can do lifts, they come in handy during exhibitions sometimes." 

Yuuri shakes his head. "No I knew you could do them. It wasn't a question, I'm just surprised that you can do them so instinctively that I was up before I had fully registered that I was going down. Seems my mind is still figuring out the difference of what it expected to happen and what did happen." Victor nods.

"It's sad though," Yuuri muses, "If this was a duet it would be a fantastic song for a pair skate. The lift didn't feel to out of place for the song itself." 

Victor's face falls in contemplation. He flexes his hands before turning around to get to the CD player. 

"Shall we try it again? Maybe we could play with some lifts, unless you don't like being lifted." Yuuri looks at Victor's back. Longing. "No I don't mind being lifted."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to hear that people liked my writing, and even critique is appreciated as it will help me improve.
> 
> So please Comment or leave a Kudo, they bright up my day and help my writer flame ignited still. :}


End file.
